


Variations on a Pas de Deux

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, First Meetings, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home for the first time in over ten years, Charles wasn't expected to meet a famous ballet dancer, even if Raven worked with him.</p><p>Nor did he expect to find that he wanted to see that dancer time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/gifts).



> Have a wonderful season, keire-ke! You're an amazing part of fandom and I'm so glad I could write for you.

There were many small mercies that made Charles grateful, and he faced one with trepidation. True, he was not dressed in the olive green of his former uniform - and he hadn’t worn it regularly since he returned home from Korea with his cane and a limp - but in the ever changing world he had seen, he was especially glad of it.

Except that he had to fight his way from the outside terminal of Idlewild to find a taxi to take him to the Metropolitan Opera House where Raven was rehearsing for the holiday production of _The Nutcracker_. He knew well enough that he could have had someone from Westchester waiting for him, but having been gone for more than ten years without, it felt like an extravagance he was not yet entitled to again. Yet, he had to remind himself.

That was part of why he had returned when he had; it wasn’t just Raven’s desire for him to see her dance, but Raven couldn’t keep passing off the family lawyers about Sharon’s death ten months ago.

He had stayed away after Korea for many reasons - not just the way that his fiancee had left him with a Dear John letter and a broken heart - but his realization as he meandered through the rest of the world that he found himself attracted to men as well as women. He knew full well that his step-father and mother wouldn’t approve and so it was easy to be the wild rebellious wounded man in Europe than the jilted wounded man who locked himself away.

Charles stopped thinking of the reasons of his arrival - no return - to New York City and focused on seeing Raven in her element.

She had written numerous times about her work in the ABT and how she was moving into a specific role from within the corps for this series of performances. She was playing the peacock, and she was excited to have a chance to show off her skills with such a unique and special part of the ballet. 

Because he had been away so long, Raven had insisted that he visit her during a rehearsal and then come back down the next night for the show; her decisions in deference to the toll his leg took after long and extended flights.

He managed to find a few taxis idling and shook off the cobwebs of his myriad thoughts and sat down to ride into the heart of Manhattan.

-

His luggage sat heavily in his left hand and he carefully tried to keep his right foot and cane steady as he looked around the stage door for Raven’s shining face. The alley was dirty, but as soon as he felt that he couldn’t keep himself standing much longer, a loud clank sounded and he looked to see the door open and Raven walking out in her tights and costume. 

“You made it! I wasn’t sure if your flight had arrived, especially since you didn’t call.”

“No change for the phone, sorry. But I’m here. Now, can I hurry in? My leg is acting up.”

In a rush, Raven was down the stairs and grabbed his suitcase, waiting for Charles to start his slow walk towards the stairs. “Easy,” she said.

“I know my limits, thank you. But if it’s all the same, am I keeping you?” He was taking careful steps up the stairs, trying not to make his right leg work too much.

“No, you’re not keeping me from anything. Erik’s working with the Polichinelles right now, trying to get them used to the space. It’s their first day of full rehearsal.”

Charles tried to remember if Raven had mentioned an Erik in her letters and scattered phone calls, but he couldn’t. “Who’s Erik again?”

“Erik Lehnsherr is one of the principals; he’s playing The Prince this year. He started out as one of the Polichinelles when he was a boy in the company; he knows what it’s like and none of the instructors have been in their shoes in ages.” 

“Oh, well, if he won’t mind a non-dancer watching him as I settle in, then lead the way.” He gave her plenty of room to let herself around him and walked him backstage into the crowded space. He hoped that there would be a chair for him soon enough or he was going to need to get himself into the mansion sooner than he wanted.

Thankfully Raven had found a chair and had it waiting on one side for him as the stage was filled with four sets of young partners in long skirts and unitards standing in awe of a man in a black unitard and a strange smile.

“Now,” the man - Erik - said, “When you have your pirouettes, you need find somewhere in the room to focus on and keep that point. You’ll get sick otherwise. I did that in my first matinee and my mother never lets me forget it.”

“It’s also one of the living legends in the troupe,” another dancer said from somewhere near Charles. “You were part of the original corps.”

Charles watched as Erik blushed at the statement. “Betsy’s not wrong, but that doesn’t mean much else. I want you to remember everything you’ve already been told. I’ve seen you in the studios, you know this but crowds are another story and you can forget everything if you aren’t in the moment. Now, why don’t you start at the top and let me see how you do?”

There was a tap of Erik’s foot as he clapped saying, “Five, six, seven, eight,” and the children all started to move around. Charles sat in amazement at how well these young dancers were doing and knew that this performance would be a spectacle. He was also idly watching Erik, admiring that fine form. 

A flutter of ribbons came into Charles’ field of vision and soon Raven said, “He’s good, right? You should see him in the fight scene.”

“I’ll wait until tomorrow, it seems.”

“Maybe not. I think I heard him say he wanted to practice it again after this morning didn’t go well.”

Charles just nodded and let himself watch the unfolding story.

-

By the time that Raven was able to leave rehearsal, Charles had seen nearly the whole show in fits and starts, only without many of the full costumes. 

He had been introduced to most of the corps by Raven as they all started to leave, Erik last of all. 

“You were wonderful with those children earlier,” he said because even though the fight scene had been a sight to see, Erik’s easy manners with the children were Charles’ first impressions.

“I suppose it does help that when the ABT opened I was like them. I just grew up into this,” Erik said, making a grand gesture with his hand to show off his physique. Charles approved of it greatly, even if he kept that thought to himself.

“Well, it was wonderful. I wouldn’t have imagined a Principle to take such an interest in them.”

“It’s that or let Shaw go at them during full dress and I don’t wish that upon anyone.” Erik paused. “Would you like to have dinner? Both of you.”

Raven looked at him before Charles said, “I’d love to, but I’m afraid my leg can’t take much more walking tonight. Your next day off maybe?”

“That’s not until next week. Christmas day,” Raven said.

“Well then, come up to Westchester and we’ll have a quiet dinner.”

Erik looked down at the ground before he said, “Of course. That sounds lovely.”

“Then I look forward to Christmas Day.”

He started to walk away towards the stairs, knowing that Raven had thankfully called to have the chauffeur bring the car down for him.

“You know he’s Jewish, right? That last name didn’t make you think not to invite a man to Christmas dinner.”

Charles hadn’t thought of it, but now it did make sense; he had been too long travelled in parts of the world to remember some things. The Jews he met were simply glad to be alive and starting over again all through Europe and Israel.

“Well, it won’t be an actual Christmas dinner. You know I don’t believe and I won’t put the staff up to that when they can be with their families. We’ll have something quiet. Not festive.”

There was a look on Raven’s face that said she didn’t believe him, but she sighed saying, “I’ll tell him tomorrow so he doesn’t think a family that’s been this long settled in New York is like that and hopefully there’s no harm done.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, dear. Now, thank you for the day and I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He kissed her cheek before he saw a car waiting for him.

-

The show was wonderful and the entire audience cheered, ringing in Charles’ ears as he did his best to stand and not fall over. Even from the family box, it was difficult without anyone else there.

He owed it to Raven, however to applaud her efforts, and soon he had gathered his bouquet of flowers and started to make his way down towards the lobby where she would meet him later.

Thankfully the Opera had made sure to have a space for him in the lobby so that he wouldn’t need to stand too long while the cast changed and left for the night.

Erik walked by him before Raven did and so he called, “Erik?”

Turning around Erik found Charles and made his way back towards him, a slightly confused look on his face.

“Did you need something?” he asked.

“No, I just wanted to say how beautiful you were tonight. It was a wonderful job.” Lowering his voice he added, “I hope Raven said dinner on the twenty-fifth is not an affair.”

Erik nodded. “You don’t need to not celebrate on my behalf.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I don’t believe anymore and without Mother and Kurt, it’s just the two of us. We’d like another.”

“Then allow me to cook. Save what staff you have the trouble.”

“That’s too generous of you. They were going to fix something on Christmas Eve that we could reheat the next day.”

“That’s still work for them when they could be doing other things; I’ll just make whatever they were going to make. More to your first point, it’s generous of you to have a man who is Raven’s colleague to dinner after meeting him for maybe twenty minutes.”

“But they were twenty minutes that revealed so much about you.”

“You flatter me.”

“And you flatter me. So you don’t mind cooking whatever we have in the house?”

“No, Mama taught me well enough how to keep myself fed. I wouldn’t be here without her help in understanding my body and its needs.”

“Then we’ll just have to see how it goes won’t we?” Charles asked before Raven finally came over and clapped her hands at the two of them talking.

“Erik’s going to cook for us next week,” Charles said proudly.

“Oh how did you manage that?”

“He paid me a very kind compliment,” Erik said.

“Charles, you’ve made a friend for life then. You have.”

Charles smiled and let the conversation continue around him before Erik made his excuses to leave.

-

Mrs. Williams must have planned to cook for dinner on Christmas, even if Charles had said anything to her upon his arrival back. On Christmas Eve he looked into the refrigerator and saw that there were a collection of Cornish game hens covered in paper wrapping from the butcher. Suddenly he hoped that it won’t be a problem for Erik to cook.

The house was eerily quiet with most of the staff having already been given their time off, but Charles puttered around trying to make the house seem less festive. Never had he be more grateful that he hadn’t been there long, because the house was only decorated in greens from the back of the property. They twinkled with a few ornaments, but it all looked wintery rather than for Christmas.

Hopefully there wouldn’t be a problem with it all. He’d rather not have any more _faux pas_ with Erik than he already has. 

That made Charles pause, though, because he hadn’t thought of why he felt that the _faux pas_ were so bad.

Or maybe he did and he hadn’t wanted to fully realize what he wanted.

Too bad he didn’t know if Erik went that way, or if Erik would ever be interested in being with a colleague’s brother.

-

Erik arrived well before Raven did to put dinner together. It was nice to have another chance to just talk to him without Raven around but unlike after the show, this meeting was stilted and awkward.

Charles couldn’t find the right train of thought, his mind distracted by what he could get up to with Erik if they both agreed. 

“You were much better at this the other day.”

Charles coughed a bit. “Sorry, it’s just I’m distracted.”

Rather than hearing Erik reply, there was only the sound of vegetables chopping. 

“But why don’t you tell me more about yourself? That bio in the program is rather sad.”

Erik hummed but then said, “Well, I’ve lived here since I was born. Family’s been here in the city since 1850s - sometime around there - when they left Germany for fear of being singled out. The ballet stuff from the program is all true, though.”

“And what about your personal life?”

“There’s not much time for one. I’m either in a show, or then preparing for a show, or trying to recover from a show when they let me.”

“That’s why I didn’t come home for so long. It was great to not be _on_ all the time. Artifice is an ugly thing. ”

“I envy that life you led. I’d love that sort of life right now. So I could do this more often.” The chopping stopped and Erik pushed back to look at all that was in the kitchen.

“So you cook, but you can’t find the time for it?”

“Not when I’m rehearsing or performing for so many hours a night. I’m grateful that Mama still makes food that I eat when I get home, but I’d love to have a night like this more often.”

“You’re welcome to come here and cook for me anytime you like, then.”

Erik chuckled a bit. “Wait until you taste the food before you let me do that.”

“I don’t need to,” Charles started, “I trust you and I’d rather not have to rely on Mrs. Williams as much as I’m sure I will.”

“Well, let’s revisit the idea after dinner then.”

The doorbell rang, Charles left to allow Raven into the house. He left Erik along with the food to check in with Raven about some of their legal proceedings, but felt horrible leaving Erik alone like he was staff rather than a guest.

-

Dinner turned out to be wonderfully cheery, but not festive. Erik smiled all through the meal and took the compliments as well as Charles expected any other performer to take praise.

Raven had remaining silent through most of the meal, though. 

They had discussed the estate when he yelled, “I can’t believe you couldn’t handle this without me. The lawyers only needed one of our signatures. I know Kurt tried to tell you you couldn’t make any decisions, but you can. You _should_ have!” 

She was irked now, the meal soured; she was giving him the silent treatment as best she could. She only spoke to ask for more food and to ask for wine, but as soon as they were done, she said, “I think it’s time I head home. Julia’s probably back from her family dinner and looking for wine. I don’t want that.”

“If you insist. I’ll call you later after I’ve spoken to the attorneys again.”

She smiled and then left without fanfare.

Erik had stayed behind, awkwardly sitting at the table without a word.

“That didn’t go well,” Erik said eventually.

“Your food was wonderful. I simply angered Raven while you were finishing up. Sorry if that ruined your night off.”

“It wasn’t all bad. I ate a meal hot out of the oven for the first time weeks.”

“And you won’t mind coming back again?”

Erik shook his head. “I’d like to see you again.”

Charles smiled softly and hoped again for something to simmer between the two of them. By the way Erik was talking, it might be a reality. Their next dinner would have to confirm or deny Charles’ own mind.

-

Until five months after they started having regular dinners together, Charles never asked how Erik had gotten the phone number of the mansion. It wasn’t that important, and yet it was because they hadn’t stopped their meals. Charles felt that they were growing closer and closer without ever doing anything more. It was maddening and thrilling in equal measure and the fresh air of a spring storm was doing its level best to make Charles act out.

They were sitting in the longue, the one room that Charles had always made available to them after quiet meals in the kitchen, each with a glass of scotch in hand.

“So, how did you get my number?” Charles asked when the wind blew particularly hard and he moved into Erik’s space.

“Raven gave it to me,” he said nonchalantly. 

“She did?”

“Yes. I think whatever she went home to after Christmas dinner was enough for her to forgive you.”

“News to me.” Charles shrugged at the idea of Raven’s forgiveness. They still hadn’t patched things up as he hoped. She had stayed away from the mansion and hadn’t tried to set up another meal and Charles had allowed it because he hadn’t the energy to deal with his feelings on what she’d shoehorned him into doing. It might be worth it to reach out now, considering she’d brought he and Erik together.

“Yes, because you’re both stubborn. But that might be why I get along with you both so well.”

“But I’m your favorite?” It was cheeky and far too forward for what they had been doing together, but Charles was far too tired of the game he’d been playing.

“You’re the one I spent time with of my own free will.” Erik leaned in closer and put an arm around Charles’ shoulders.

All Charles could do was himself cuddle further into the touch and let out a soft sigh.

“I wouldn’t mind staying like this,” Erik whispered a beat later. Charles started to pull up, but stopped himself from ruining what was happening.

“I’d like that, and more.”

The room felt colder now - the wind gusting again - and then Charles realized that Erik had pulled away just enough to look at Charles fully. Just as quickly as Erik had moved, however, he pushed back into Charles’ space and kissed the side of Charles’ mouth. “I’d like that, too.” 

Erik’s words were barely out before Charles kissed Erik softly, trying to contain all of his fantasies that might become real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Di** for the beta and help. Remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> This story relied more heavily on Charles' comics backstory and creates something entirely different for Erik. 
> 
> For the purposes of this, let's assume that the Opera in 1962 did the Nutcracker in December.


End file.
